Forum:Gobul guide by Frogore (bowgun)
Guide made by: Frogore Guide for: Bow gunning Gobul Game: Monster Hunter Tri Rank: Two star Gobul, and High rank as well. Armor I recommend Full Alloy with Normal S decorations in every possible slot. This way you’ll get more bang for your normal S lvl 2 and 3. If not, I recommend barroth armor with Crisis, or Attack decorations. This will either give you attack up L, or Adrenaline +2 Preferably Attack up L THE GUIDE MATERIALS Mega potion X 4 (Potion and honey) Sonic bomb X 4 (Gunpowder and screamer) Paintball X 2 (Assuming you actually need one) Normal S lvl 2 X 50 Normal S lvl 3 X 50 Thunder S X 50 Maxed Crag S lvl 1 or Clust S lvl 1 12 sleep S lvl 1 2 large barrel bombs 1 small barrel bomb+ (Combine 1 small bomb with a fire herb) Goldenfish bait, or regular bait. Recommended bow gun Stock: Heavy bow gun stock Frame: Tropeco Frame Barrel: Thundacrus or Barrozooka (Thundacrus for returning and farming) Load Normal S lvl 2 X 6 Normal S lvl 3 X 4 Thunder S X 2 (Rapid Fire) Crag S lvl 1 X 1 Clust S lvl 1 X 2 Sleep S lvl 1 X 5 There will be no change to sleep if you use a barrozooka, but you will lose all thunder S. You will also get more Normal S lvl 2. You will also have a shield with the zooka. The play by play Frogs can make a fight against Gobul easier than killing a Great jagii. He’s a cow on land. Now some of you may be wondering “What does a frog do?” Well. It turns the tables. Go to area 4 with the frog, and fish in the usual place where you’d fish for normal fishes. Gobul will immediately unearth himself, swim up, and somehow you’ll manage to rip him out of the water. This gives you a few precious moments to hit his underbelly, or his fins. If you want, you could even go for the tail. Gobul acts as an angler fish would. It stays underwater for most of the fight until it gets exhausted, or re-enters area 4 from area 3. When Injured to a degree where it wants to sleep, it will go to area 3 once more, and swim through a cave. It will reappear underground, underwater at area 8. The first thing I’d like to point out is the goldenfish bait, or just bait in general I’ve recommended you bring. You have the option of using this to capture goldenfish at area 4, and take it to the veggie elder who will trade you shock traps for them. Secondly, instead of going straight for area 4, turn right and go to area 2. Keep heading for area 4 from 2, and look on your left. You will eventually see a collecting spot where you can search the ground for worms, or more importantly, frogs. Gobul is incredibly weak to the thunder element, but is also a little less weak to fire. Both can be used, but thunder is recommended. Fire can be used early on by the guys fresh from the drink. Important tips involving ailments ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sleep bombing is a great way to get rid of his lantern early. 7 or 8 consecutive (and quick) shots can down him easily. Not only that but the bow gun I’ve recommended can launch them relatively fast. Not only that but it has 5 shots so there IS room for error. That doesn’t mean you should miss though. It is very wise to tell people of this plan beforehand. You don’t want the SnS guy waking him up. In fact, a good plan for bow gunners is to put “Sleep Eminent” or something on a hotkey, that way you tell your friends to stop attacking. Speaking of friends, if they’re really good friends, get them to buy and hold onto some Sleep S incase the hammer or GS kid wants to get a nasty wake up call. Nothing says wake up like a Hammer fall with a few leftover large barrel bombs. As soon as you put Gobul to sleep, rush his face and place the large bombs beneath his lantern so the damage doesn’t accidentally go to his face. 8 Large bombs can easily break a lantern on it’s first explosion. Incidentally, it’s also wise to use a small barrel bomb + to ignite the explosion. Money shots ------------------------------------------------------------------- Let’s talk about weak points. Where are Gobuls “Money spots.” Let’s start with the spot that both impact, and cutting weapons do the most against. The Lure. In the event you don’t bring barrel bombs, the lure is still easily destroyed. It’s also very sensitive, and is considered a “Critical” area. The problem? Since it’s so easy to destroy, you need to make every hit count. Incidentally after the lure is broken, you can still hit the stalk. It’s just a very small target. Aim for it when he’s down! Gobuls’ body has a stagger health of 280. His lure has a stagger health of just 80, and you can do that in as little as 5 shots or less online. Imagine it offline. For a bow gunner, the weakest point aside from the lure is his chest. Or chin. The difference between the chin and his lure? He doesn’t stagger near as easy. The lure is easy to make him stagger with, but the chin gives you a increase in accuracy and damage potency. It’s also easy to make normal S lvl 3 bounce around the full 4 times. Gobul’s chin has a stagger health of 280, but it takes the most damage before the lure. The next best thing? Something you’ll see a lot of. His belly! In comparison to the chin, it’s almost the exact same damage. The difference? The situation can turn sour quick, especially if he decides to roll. Not recommended unless you have a shield, and if your using the recommended bow gun, you don’t. I’d also like to point out that the belly is actually great for high raw damage. Word of advice, this is the spot to use your normal S lvl 3 on. Gobul’s belly is barely weak to any element. It is however very weak to raw damage with a staggering 60. It’s the perfect place to use that barrozooka and normal S lvl 3 at close range. Now for something you can hit to help your buddies. His fins! They’re huge and hard to miss, and you can stagger him almost as easy as you could if you hit his lure. It’s actually a very nice idea to switch to shooting these after the lantern breaks. You waste less shots, and make it easier for your friends to get free hits in. Gobul’s fins are a little bit resistant to damage with a 35 to raw damage, and 15 to both elements. But they only have a stagger health of 120, which is very easy to reach. If you decide not to fish Gobul out of the water, he always takes the same exact path when he wants to go to three. It’s actually a good idea to place a shock trap, and a full load of bombs there as a surprise hit. It’s guaranteed to make him stagger. Not only that but your friends can take hits at him even after the explosions go off. Just try not to blow them up... That’s all I have to say about bow gunning Gobul Stay true to this and use my advice, and you could very well enter the fight with almost no resources (other than ammo of course.) and come out kicking with more than you’d hoped for.